A wide variety of agricultural implements may be used to prepare soil for planting. One such implement is a harrow. As is generally known, harrows may be configured to be towed behind a work vehicle, such as tractor, to level soil after it has been tilled by, e.g., a cultivator. Level soil promotes uniform planting depth and uniform germination. More specifically, harrows typically include a plurality of ground engaging elements, such as tines or spikes, which extend downward from a frame of the harrow. These ground engaging elements may be configured to contact and engage the soil. As such, a bias force exerted on the ground engaging elements maintains the contact between ground engaging elements and the soil as the harrow is towed across a field.
When the harrow reaches an area of the field in which no tilling is necessary (e.g., a headlands), the harrow is generally raised such that the ground engaging elements are lifted out of the soil. Once the harrow returns to an area of the field in which tilling is required, the harrow is lowered back into an operating position in which the ground engaging elements contact the soil. For example, the harrow may be lifted out the soil when the harrow reaches the end of a row of the field and then lowered back down into the operating position when the harrow begins traversing a new row. However, the bias force exerted on ground engaging elements while the harrow is raised above the ground causes the ground engaging elements to move into a vertical orientation. Such a vertical orientation makes it difficult for the ground engaging elements to reengage the soil when the harrow is lowered back into the operating position.
Accordingly, an improved system and method for controlling an orientation of the ground engaging elements of a harrow of an agricultural implement when adjusting the position of the harrow relative to the ground would be welcomed in the technology.